


snowfall

by snottygrrl



Series: white series [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: 100quills, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-06
Updated: 2007-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 00:51:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snottygrrl/pseuds/snottygrrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry sees draco a second time, and then wants to see him again</p>
            </blockquote>





	snowfall

**Author's Note:**

> **prompt set:** 100.2  
>  **prompt:** #33 snow  
>  **disclaimer:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.  
>  This author is not responsible for underage readers. Please observe the ratings, warnings, and age of legal consent for your country.  
>  **author's notes:** written for [](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/profile)[**100quills**](http://community.livejournal.com/100quills/) and the charming [](http://severkarogueova.livejournal.com/profile)[**severkarogueova**](http://severkarogueova.livejournal.com/), [this is the second in the white series](http://archiveofourown.org/series/5383).

The next time Harry sees Draco Malfoy, there's snow on the ground and Christmas shoppers are weaving their way through Diagon Alley.

Harry's struck by the contrast of the man he's watching to the Malfoy he thought he knew. His absolute certainty that Malfoy is a nasty, arrogant bastard is being overlain with the image of this quiet wizard who's been carefully winding through the crowd, politely deferring to others. Currently, Malfoy's stopped in front of the Quidditch shop, gazing into the window with a slightly wistful air. While he peruses the wares, he absently turns up the collar of his coat and pulls it more tightly around himself.

It's only when he notices that Malfoy's gloved fingers seem stiff and uncooperative that Harry remembers the fading flowers at the cemetery and the Ministry's restrictions on Malfoy. He's a bit bewildered at his sudden burning curiosity as to why Malfoy's still in England and how long he's planning to stay.

It takes a surprising amount of willpower to keep Harry from casting a warming charm on Malfoy when he shivers slightly and ducks his head against the lightly falling snow.

It takes even more to keep Harry from following him and asking him to tea.

~~


End file.
